


There's A Storm You're Starting

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball, F/M, First Kiss, Kiss Cam AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: A kiss cam au





	

        Kate Fuller grinned into her phone as her boyfriend, Kyle, finished excitedly describing how he’d won them seats to the Texas Rangers baseball that day and could she meet him at his beat up pickup in 20 minutes so they could go. Although Kyle was the one who’d played baseball for their high school, Kate was the fanatic. Her dad had grown up with baseball, he’d been good enough to go to minors but then his parents had both tragically died and he became a man of the cloth.

        As Kyle and Kate moved to their seats, he got a call from his boss and basically ignored where they were as he stopped rather abruptly. A man, covered in tattoos that only served to bring attention to his bulging arm muscles, pushed past them and slide into the seat next to a beautiful brunette with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Then the man hi-fived a glasses wearing man. Kate absentmindedly noticed the two men looked like the brothers and while the muscular man had tattoos, it was the glass wearing fellow that matched the beautiful woman in having an air of danger.

         She waited for her boyfriend, tapping her foot impatiently as the national anthem begin and he still wasn’t off the phone. Kate pulled him along to their seats and began cheering as the first pitch was a strike. Kyle finally got off the phone in the second inning though he immediately started texting and she pouted for a second before letting a loud whistle as the Rangers scored. The muscular man next to her frowned at her and that was when she noticed his Mets jersey. She smirked at him before turning back to the game as the third inning started.

        Five innings later, the Rangers were up by one run and the Mets were bringing in their closer. At this point, Kate had talked to the guy with the tattoos more than she’d talk to her boyfriend which is say both of them obnoxiously celebrated when their team scored. Kate had tried to talk to Kyle but he waved her off even though she poked him when the Rangers scored, clung to him during tense moments, all the typical girlfriend behaviors. He had been on his phone the entire time and Kate was confused - he’d been the one who’d spent time and energy trying to win them tickets. During the fourth inning, she’d gone and gotten food and he hadn’t even responded to her question about if he wanted food, to intent on his phone.

        To distract the crowd during the seventh inning stretch, the kiss cam showed up and it turned to an elderly couple who shared a sweet kiss, then a father and his daughter to the loud cheers and “awws” from the crowd and then Kate was shocked to see her face looking up at her from the jumbo-tron. She grinned, turning to her boyfriend and to her utter shock and disgust he just waved her off, refusing to even entertain the thought of kissing her, his girlfriend.

      Hurt and feeling humiliated, she turned to the right and inclined her head to the tattooed man, who smirked at her. He leaned close to her, so close she could feel the air leaving his lips but he was still giving a choice. She smiled before closing the distance and kissing him. And when she kissed him, hands running through his hair, his hand flexing against the back of her neck as he nipped at her lip, it was like fireworks erupted. When the need for air became too much, he pulled away but only enough to breath, foreheads touching, before they dived back into the kiss, hands everywhere, tongues exploring and open mouths breathing each other like they were the other’s life blood. Kate shivered as his hand caressed her lower back and it was only as she slipped onto his lap that they heard a boy yelling.

            “What in world, Kate?” Kyle screamed, phone finally put in his jacket pocket as he stared utterly stunned.

             Kate glared at him, the man’s arm still loosely wrapped around her waist before uttering lowly, “Kyle, you humiliated me in front of the entire stadium. We’re done and he is a much better kisser than you are!”

           The man smirked, kissing her softly again, laughing a little as she tried to chase his lips as he turned to boy standing over them, saying, “You sure are an idiot, aren’t you. Now leave us.”

           He turned to Kate, grinning as he introduced himself, “I’m Seth, princess and I’m very _very_ glad to meet you.”

           Kate giggled, noting that his voice could be bottled up and sold as an aphrodisiac, as she replied, “Nice to meet you, Seth. You want to some company?”

     Seth grinned broadly, kissing her swiftly and passionately before he raised an eyebrow at her.

          “Well, as good at that kiss was, that wasn’t an answer, Mister” Kate told him, voice breathy and light.

          Seth laughed, before saying, “Yes princess. I’d love some company.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video of the kiss cam. This is my first fanfic in the FDTD fandom, and I'd love feedback.


End file.
